Doe eyes
by deathbygarlic
Summary: "Oh... you want her. Ok, just remember, brother, it's no fun if they don't scream." R&R please! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It's another Lost Boys fanfiction! Ahhhh! Whatcha gonna do, huh, punk?! **

**I've had this on my computer since about January and I've decided to publish it because I was going through and rereading all of my (published and unpublished) fanfics on my computer over the past few days and this was one of my faves. I have a few chapters for it, but I don't really know where it is going, but I will be going somewhere with it, because I have rekindled my love and I wrote another chapter for it the other day when I reread it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or anything from that universe, but my OCs and most of the plot is my own creation, so do not steal it or I will rip you open and feast on your entrails. Just sayin'.**

**Enjoy, lovely people xx**

I walked along the crowded board walk towards the end where I could see the crowds thinning. I found and empty bench and sat down with the intention of people watching. I'd lived in Santa Carla for nearly three years yet there was always new faces and strange characters to observe, just by wondering along it's infamous board walk; and tonight was no different.

The people that roamed the pier ranged from the typical American boys, that you'd be happy to bring home to meet the parents, to the hardcore bikers, that you wouldn't look at sideways. I could see some surfer Nazi's looking my way and decided that was my queue to leave. I knew they were not the best people to socialise with – not saying they were the worst.

I was walking past the carousel just as someone jumped off the still moving ride. It shocked me, and began falling backwards. Luckily they steadied me before I could flat on my ass. I looked up and came across ice blue eyes that shone in amusement.

"I'm sorry." I said. Looking down I realised he still hadn't let go of my arms. I glanced back and saw he was smiling down at me, showing he knew what I was thinking. I blushed at this. I went to pull away, but he spoke.

"I didn't catch your name." My heart fluttered, for some unknown reason. It seemed to be trying to tell me something, I just couldn't determine what.

"Sophie." He smiled his devilish smile at me.

"Mmmhhh." I could feel his breath on my face, and it felt oddly cold. Too cold. Again my heart sped up and I'm sure his smile widened as though he heard it – but that is ridiculous, _right_? I tried to pull away again and this time he let me. I stepped back to gain some distance between the two of us. "I'm David." He extended a gloved hand and I just stared at it dumbfounded.

Jumping when I heard people around me laugh, I looked to see three other males looking in on the scene. "Can I help you guys?" I asked before I knew what I was saying. I knew these guys and I knew no one messed with them. _You know I mentioned the biker guys you wouldn't look at sideways? Yeah._ I felt my eyes widen when I realised what I had just said. "Sorry." I looked down.

"Aww," I heard one of them say and approach me. "How cute!" I looked up and glared at the blonde one that had spoke, to which he and the rest of them just laughed. All but David. He approached me and lifted my chin to make me look at him properly.

I was torn between pushing him away and just letting him carry on with having his way with me. He chuckled as if hearing my thoughts. _I hope he's not a mind reader, he'll know how I think he's really hot. And the other blonde one. Well come to think of it that guy doesn't have a shirt on is like... woah! And that one over there is so adorable. I can imagine getting my fingers caught in his curls._ I thought to myself. This time he didn't laugh, but I am sure I saw a glimmer in his eye. Maybe that was just the lights from the carousel though. He let go of my chin suddenly; however his smile remained.

"You entertain me." He said, and now I was really conflicted – _to hit him or not to hit him? That is the question, methinks._ "We will be seeing more of each other, Sophie." The way he said my name made me shiver, and he did not miss it. He smirked before leaving. I watched them get on their motorcycles and speed away before making my way to find my dad.

###

My dad wasn't allowed to leave the board walk until everything was closed up, as he was head of security. I popped my head into the office and saw Sandra – my dad's second in command.

"Hey, Sandy." I said, and she smiled. Her tanned face was accented my millions of tiny freckles from her many hours in the sun. I personally loved the sun as much as the next person, but she had an unhealthy obsession with the big ball of fire in the sky. I loved her hair though – it was brown with blue streaks going though it. My dad wouldn't let me dye my blonde hair. I'm actually quite glad about that now, as I like the colour now, and I would have ruined it by the time I was 14 if he had let me. "Where's my dad?" I questioned.

"He's still closing up Frog's, I think. They didn't want to close up yet, as per usual." She said rolling her eyes in reference to the brother's that ran the shop. I say they ran the shop as most of the time – pretty much all of the time – their parents were passed out from doing too many drugs (hippies). I did feel bad for the kids, but they were a bit freaky themselves. We invited them to dinner once and they tried to fill the salt jar with garlic shavings. _Like what?!_ Strange kids.

I ran along the near enough pitch black board walk towards the Frog's shop to find my dad. I saw him coming out of the shop just as I approached, "Daddy!" I shouted and jumped on top of him. He caught me. I was only 5"3 which is kind of small for a 17 year old, I know. I'd always been a 'daddy's girl' and when my mom died it just intensified. He put me down and kissed my forehead. "You done with everything now?" I asked, looking at him.

He was tall with dark brown – almost black – hair, which was mostly covered at the moment by his uniform hat. He was a handsome man, with chocolate eyes that were slightly creased from age and the constant smile he wore. I have been told that my eyes are just like his, but I think mine are more like big brown doe eyes that make me look too innocent for my own good, while his are warm and inviting like chocolate. His slim frame was covered by the horrible security guard uniform, that I utterly loathed.

"Yeah, I'm all done." He said. "Gotta put my keys back though." He jingled them in my face. We put his keys back and I said goodbye to Sandy before heading to the car and going home. We didn't live that far, and we could easily walk it, but with my dad having to walk up and down the board walk all night he doesn't really want to have to walk home at the end of it.

We pulled up outside of our house, and I noticed my brother's car was parked outside. He was supposed to be at his girlfriend's for the night, so I ran up the stairs of the porch and into the house. "Jamie?" I called into the house and heard rustling followed by a thud from the kitchen. Then my older brother walked out rubbing the top of his head, presumably after just having hit it on a cupboard. "Why you home?" I asked, and saw his blue eyes sadden.

He'd been with his girlfriend for two years, and I thought they were still going strong. Judging by the look on my brother's face, so did he. My dad chose that moment to come in and slap my brother on the back, "Plenty more fish, son." I rolled my eyes and laughed at his lack of emotion, luckily Jamie couldn't hold back a laugh either.

"Yeah thanks, dad."

###

My dad had the next few days off work so we decided not to go to the board walk, and stay in to watch some movies he'd rented from Video Max earlier that week. It was awesome that my dad worked on the board walk because it meant that he got discounts at all of the cool stores – I mean, it also means he got discounts at all the uncool stores, but oh well.

Jamie made an attempt to wallow in his room but I, being his loving sister, refused to let him do that and dragged him out to watch the Goonies and eat pizza. By the end of the night he was laughing and even hugged and thanked me for not letting him be sad.

I was walking along the pier when I heard the sound of motorcycles. I turned and saw four of them heading my way. _Like right at me! _I screamed as they put their breaks on just before they hit me. My heart was in my mouth and I felt like I was going to fall on the floor. I knew my eyes were wide as I looked up to the driver of the motorcycle that had stopped right in front of me. I came face to face with David who looked delighted to see he had terrified me. I looked to the other bikes and saw the other guys from the other night. _Brilliant. I am going to die._

"Sophie." I barely heard it over the thudding of my pulse in my ears. I looked back to David who had spoken. "We missed you." _Erg! _If he was any other guy I probably would have hit him. "You shouldn't bottle up what you feel." David said, as though he was replying to my thoughts.

"So, you want me to hit you?" I asked, before I could stop myself but he laughed.

"Whatever lifts your skirt." I blushed redder than a tomato.

"Isn't the phrase 'whatever floats your boat'?" He smirked.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Paul." David said looking at the blonde who had gotten off his motorcycle and was standing next to me.

He leaned down to my ear so I could feel his breath on my neck, "No, definitely whatever lifts your skirt." His nose was brushing against my earlobe lightly. I couldn't turn my head without us having further contact. Butterflies were going wild in my stomach as he teased my neck with his breath. I just kept looking at David who looked at me, as if daring me to move or make a sound, with a smile plastered on his face. I heard Paul inhale as if taking in my sent before retreating.

I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding as soon as he moved. I wasn't quite sure if I was relieved at his retreat or annoyed at them for playing with me. "Sorry, but I'm not exactly interested in lifting my skirt for you guys." After having spoke with them for a while I didn't really understand why everyone was so scared of them. I watched as David smirked and all of the boys began laughing. I noticed Paul was now leaning against Marko's bike. I was glad it was a decent distance from me. When they stopped in their laughter I decided it was time for me to take my leave, "I've got to go now anyway. See ya!" I said and skipped past David's bike with a smile.

I wasn't expecting them to get off their bikes and follow me to where I was going to get some ice cream but they did. I most definitely wasn't expecting Dwayne to step in and _pay _for it, but he did. I tried to stop him but his literally pulled me against him in a way that meant I couldn't grab his hand with the money in. He didn't let go straight away after paying for it either and I was still in his grip awkwardly eating my ice cream as he manoeuvred me towards a bench.

The people sitting on it immediately moved when they saw the boys approach. We sat and I spoke, "Thanks for buying my ice cream." I said to Dwayne who finally moved his arm after much hesitance. "I could have paid for it though." I looked around at the feel of someone touching my hair and came face to face with Paul, who was once again way to close for comfort.

I knew my eyes must have expanded from shock as he started laughing. "Aww, you're adorable!" He said and tapped my nose.

"I just thought about dumping this ice cream cone on your head, but why waste it." I said and took a lick of it.

"Don't tease me." I realised what he meant and looked down utterly mortified. And again heard him laugh, but this time the rest of them joined in. I even heard David chuckle, although he did try to disguise it with a cough. I looked up and glared at Paul, but it only intensified his laughter. "You do not look very intimidating, babe."

I slumped back on the bench and glared forward. David was standing in front of me with an amused expression on his gorgeous face. I glanced up at him questioningly, but he just returned a devilish grin my way.

**And done! Please tell me what you think. I have just as many unpublished stories on my computer as I do published ones.**

**R&R please so I know if you guys like this story so far :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yo, yo! How you doing?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from 'The Lost Boys' I do however own my OCs, including but not limited to Sophie, Jamie and their Dad (who does not have a first name as of yet).**

**Enjoy, my vampires :* xxx**

"So how was your night, little sister?" Jamie asked when we got in the car. I glanced at my dad and back at Jamie silently asking him to shut up. I knew he wouldn't because he loved taunting me. We were close at times but of course we were brother and sister so we were going to pick on each other. "You meet a boy?" I saw the smile grace his lips as soon as my dad suddenly looked over.

I glared at Jamie but he laughed and leaned back in the seat. I wished I didn't call shotgun now. "Who is he? Where's he from? Who are his parent's?" My dad rambled off quickly.

"Ok, dad, one Jamie is trying to get you on my case, like the lovely brother he is. Two, I'm seventeen and don't need you questioning me whenever I meet a guy. Three, it wasn't one guy." I chose the wrong words for my final point and my dad's eyes went wide and my brother's jaw dropped. _Oh, crap!_

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't _one _guy!?" My dad shouted, and I thought he was going to crash the car. "You are too young to be going around with boys." I knew I was pink. I was so embarrassed, I just wanted the journey to be over. Luckily my prayers were answered, as my dad pulled up to our house. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

When I was in my room I sat on my bed and listened to my dad ranting at my brother about how I am 'too young for that kind of thing'. I had just changed into my ACDC t-shirt and some sweats when there was a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I called, while pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

I looked and saw my brother there with a huge smile plastered on his face. I stalked over to him and smacked his arm while glaring up at him. "Ow!" He said looking down at me, with a small smile still on his face. "What was that for?"

"You know full well." I said and walked back to sit on my bed. "What do you want, Jamie?" I asked and he entered my room fully.

"What do you mean not one guy?"

I felt my cheeks heat up again. "None of your business."

"Come on, Soph!" He said sitting in front of me. "It's not like you went all the way with them." My eyes went wide at his words. "You didn't did you? Please tell me you didn't!" He said noting my facial expression.

"No, of course I didn't. I'm not a hooker." I replied and he snorted in an attempt to keep his laughter in.

"So why won't you tell me?" He asked. Me and Jamie were always close, as we only had two years separating us. I don't know why I didn't want to tell him now. Maybe it was because I was angry at him for getting dad on my case, or perhaps because I knew he would tell me to stay away from them as they were 'bad news'. He could tell I wasn't going to tell him and sighed. "Well, dad is making me be your chaperone when you're at the board walk from now on, so I guess I'll see the guys then."

"This isn't a Jane Austen novel!" I shouted so I was sure my dad could hear. "Females do not need to be chaperoned when out in public and talking to the opposite sex!"

"He is staying with you and that is final!" My dad shouted back, and I slumped back on my bed.

###

So my brother did stay with me for the next night. It wasn't because he was asked to though, he just wanted to see the guys I was talking to. This is going to go so bad. Jamie will go all over protective when he sees who they are, I know it.

"Let's get some pizza." Jamie said and yanked me towards the food area of the board walk. We ate the pizza, with me being on guard to make sure that a certain group of bikers didn't decide to suddenly grace us with their presence. "You look tense." Jamie said.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

He smiled warmly. "Why? What do you think is going to happen?" I felt someone slide into the seat next to me, and watched as my brother's gaze darkened. I turned and saw Paul looking back at Jamie with a playful smile.

"Who's this Sophie?" Paul asked me, but never looked away from Jamie.

I was about to reply, but before I could Jamie spoke. "How do you know her?"

"How do _you_ know her?" I rolled my eyes.

"This!" I said and got the attention of both of them. I looked directly at my brother. "This is what I thought was going to happen. You go all my protector. I don't need you to cover me in bubble wrap to stop me from getting hurt, Jamie." I heard Paul giggle under his breath. "And what do you want?" I said glaring at him.

He tapped my nose, like he had before. "Still not intimidating, babe." Before I knew what was happening Jamie and Paul were wrestling on the ground and I, along with everyone else in the pizzeria, was watching. Suddenly Jamie was being dragged off by Dwayne, whilst Marko attempted to calm a seething Paul.

I ran over to Dwayne who had my brother by the scruff of his neck, "Does this belong to you, Miss?" He asked, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah he does." I replied. "He is my chaperone because my family still think it is the 1800s."

David approached at this time, "Ahh, chaperone. So not boyfriend?" I wanted to gag.

"Ewwww!" Me and Jamie said at the same time. "No, he's my brother, dimwit." My brother looked shocked that I had spoke to them like that – they were, after all, the most feared guys on the board walk – however David just laughed. Dwayne let Jamie go. I looked and saw that everyone was still looking at us, "Shall we go?" I asked Jamie, but it was David that replied.

"Yes." He took my arm and guided me out. I glanced back and saw my brother following between Dwayne and Marko, looking not too happy about it. "And why do you need to be chaperoned?" David leaned in and whispered.

"Daddy is too over protective of his little princess." I replied. David chucked and I felt his cold breath on my neck, causing my heart to begin beating maniacally.

I could hear music on the beach and realised there must have been a concert on. The music didn't sound too bad. It definitely sounded better than the hippies that sang about peace and love, that they had had on for three days running. "Let's go!" I said, pulling my arm away from David and running down towards the music.

When I got there they were doing a cover of Guns 'n' Roses "Out ta get me". I was dancing (well more like jumping) and singing along when the guys caught up to me. Jamie looked embarrassed, but I didn't care. I could see a Guns 'n' Roses badge on Marko's colourful coat and grabbed hold of him. He laughed but began joining in with me, and soon after all of them did. Except from David who stood off to the side watching.

Jamie stayed right next to me, to stop the guys from getting too hands on. I was actually quite grateful that I didn't have to deal with that situation. Soon I was tired and decided to walk over to David and have a break. When I got there I realised that the others had followed me. "I thought you were having a good time." I knew I was pouting because if they were only staying and dancing because I was then that made me feel bad.

"Naw, look at her." Paul said.

"I'll hit you again." Jamie replied.

"What makes you think you'd land another hit?" Paul faced off to my brother. They were fairly evenly matched, but Jamie was a tiny bit taller.

"Paul." David said in a low authoritative voice that made everyone look at him. Paul stepped back but continued to glare at Jamie.

I moved towards Jamie, "Well, we'd better get going." I said and waved at the guys before pulling my brother from the beach and his staring contest with Paul.

###

"Do you have a death wish?" Jamie exclaimed as entered the kitchen behind me. My dad had gone to bed early and my brother felt now is the best time to reprimand me for my friendship choices.

"Oh, most definitely." Sarcasm dripping from each word.

"This is serious, Sophie." I looked up from where I was making a sandwich. "Everyone knows they are connected to all the missing people here in Santa Carla. What are you going to do if you find out they are the ones responsible for Vernon?" One of security guards went missing. They found his car with the door ripped right off. Apparently he had had a bit of trouble with David and his gang so many people felt it had been them.

"Ok I get it, but I don't think it was them." I said. "I mean, you spent the night with them, do you?" I questioned.

"I still think they are bad news and I don't want my baby sister hanging around with some bad ass bikers. Please stay away from them." He pleaded and I could see in his eyes he really was worried. I nodded and handed him one of the sandwiches I had just finished making. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I can't lose you." I barely heard it, but the words hit my heart and gripped it tight.

"I love you." I said and he squeezed me harder.

###

I convinced my brother to let me walk around the board walk on my own for a while, as long as I stayed in the light of the main fair. I felt like a ten year old that was only just being let off the leash but not completely.

I saw a small boy of about nine or ten glancing around looking lost and scared. I walked over to him and bent down. "Hi." I said smiling. "What the matter?"

"I can't find my brothers." He replied, on the verge of tears.

"We'll find them. Come on." I said taking his hand. "I'm Sophie. What's your name?" I asked the child.

He didn't have time to reply because someone else shouted, "Laddie!" I turned and saw Dwayne practically running up to us, while trying not to lose his cool. He picked up the small boy, who wrapped his arms and legs around him in a vice like grip. Dwayne looked so relieved that he had found Laddie. I couldn't help but smile at the way he acted very paternal towards the small child. "Thank you." Dwayne said to me, and I could tell he really really meant it.

"It's fine." I smiled and turned to walk away but Dwayne followed, after putting Laddie on his feet.

"No, I really do mean it."

"I know, and it's fine." I looked at him and smiled softly, which he returned. I looked at the boy who looked happier now he was with Dwayne. "Laddie, do you want to get some cotton candy?" I asked the boy and saw his face light up as he rapidly nodded his head. I took his hand and guided him to the stall with Dwayne following. "Blue or pink?"

"Blue!" He exclaimed. I ordered on of each. I handed the blue one to the child and I began eating the pink one. "You're nice." Laddie said to me, and I laughed.

"Thank you." I replied. "You are absolutely lovely too." I looked at Dwayne and saw he was looking at the conversation and smiling. I offered him some of my cotton candy which he took and then spoke.

"I had better go and find the others to tell them we found Laddie." He said. "Laddie, will you stay here with Sophie while I go and get the others?" I couldn't object because the child latched himself onto my hand in reply and Dwayne left.

It was only about five minutes before he returned with all of the others. "No chaperone today?" Paul asked approaching.

"No." I answered. "Not tonight." I watched as Paul grinned broadly at me. I felt a tugging on my arm and I looked down to see Laddie looking at me. "What's up, little guy?" I bent down.

"Let's go on the Giant Dipper!" He exclaimed and pulled me towards the roller coaster. I could hear the guys laughing from behind me. I stopped and the boy halted looking back up at me confused as to why we stopped.

"Maybe Dwayne should go with you." I looked back at Dwayne pleading him to help, but he just smirked at me. I was terrified of heights and I did not particularly want to be subjected to going on a roller-coaster that went up 50 feet in the air. It was clear that I was not going to get help from Dwayne so I tried a different approach, "Can't we just go on the carousel?" I asked Laddie, who gave me an '_are you serious?'_ look.

I went through a bunch of different ideas in my head: _I could run away. How about fainting? Yeah, fainting sounds good. No, you'd look like an idiot. Just tell them you don't like roller coasters. Aww, but look at Laddie._ It was just my luck that at that moment a girl with super curly hair came up and snatched the boy's hand away from mine.

It took me a moment to recover from my shock and by that time David was holding said girl's upper arm in a death grip and Laddie was hiding behind Dwayne. I finally got a good look at the girl that was in a glare match with David and shock over came me again. "Star?" She looked over at me and I saw the same shock over come her.

"Sophie." I saw fear come over her. "Why are you here?"

I let confusion show on my face, "It's the board walk. My dad works here and I always come here. Why are you here? I doubt it's to apologise to my brother." I said the last line with more venom than I meant. Star and I had been close when she and Jamie were dating, but the toll the break-up had on him must have made me more hostile to her than I originally thought.

I watched as she looked down in shame and I immediately felt guilty. I heard Paul make and "Ohhh!" sound and I turned a glare on him and he mockingly held up his hands in surrender while chuckling.

I turned back to see David whispering something in Star's ear, while still holding on to her arm. I watched as her eyes got wider with every word and I began to get worried for some unknown reason. My heart beat increased and David's gaze flickered to me while still whispering to Star.

Suddenly, David stopped and Star catapulted towards me and dragged me away. I could hear the hysterical laughter of the boys but I didn't question her, she seemed really spooked and my heart was still beating super fast. When we were the other side of the board walk she turned to me. "You've got to leave Santa Carla." _She's gone crazy._ I thought to my self, but I must have let it show on my face. "They are going to kill you and your family if you all don't leave now. Please." I looked and saw tears in her eyes. She was really worried.

"Even if I believed you – which I don't – my dad and brother wouldn't just pack up and leave town on my word. Sorry." I could recognised understanding in her face.

**Whoop whoop! People sent me reviews letting me know they liked this, which meant that I was happy to upload one of the other pre-written chapters on my computer for this week. And this one is longer!**

**This story is very weird and I don't know where I came up with it, but I don't think it is half bad and a few of you like it which it good.**

**R&R so I will know to keep writing and uploading for y'all. Love ya! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 pour vous, aujourd'hui.**

**I'm missing prom today (Friday), so I think you should R&R ;) love you all! xx**

**I meant to answer in the last chapter a review I had (well, sort of answer) it is from sadlyhuman1997 : _"Is she gonna be a sort of "shared" treat for the boys?" _**

**Basically, I haven't decided yet really but maybe... This chapter makes it seem like it's gonna be Dwayne, but I have a fondness for Paul... buuuuuuut, my other fanfic is a David romance, which I love writing! Plus, I've never read a decent Marko fanfic and I love a challenge. So, it could be anything. Sorry this didn't really answer your question; but you can see what I like and you can judge what you may see in this story in the future. You're question really made me think though, so I thought I'd answer it (sorry it is belated)! xx**

**Which would you people prefer?^^**

**Enjoy, cherry pops! Xxx**

The next few days Jamie refused to let me go to the boardwalk. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that maybe he and Star had planned it. The keeping me away from the guys, and telling me they were involved in all the murders at the boardwalk and stuff. I skipped down stairs at the realisation and marched into the lounge where my brother was sitting, watching some crappy tv show. "So, when did you and Star plan the whole thing?"

"What?" He looked confused, but I was still sure it was an act so I pushed on.

"You and Star cooked up the whole story to tell me – that David and the guys are murders – because you don't want me hanging around with them."

Again he looked utterly confused at me. "Sophie, I haven't seen Star since we broke up. She told me she had been going around with this other guy and she didn't want to see me any more. Are you telling me now it is those biker guys from the boardwalk?" He asked standing up, beginning to look angry. I immediately regretted saying anything about her to him.

"I-I-I..." Was all I could get out.

He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door, "Come on." _Oh, crap. This is going to be bad._ I thought to myself as Jamie sped toward the pier.

I scampered along after my brother, trying to keep up with his long strides, as his scoured the entirety of the board walk looking for any sign of the males in question, or the bushy-haired Star. "Jamie, they're not here. Let's go home." I said to him, and just as I said it I heard the sound of motorcycles.

Suddenly, we were being circled by them on their bikes, and they were laughing. I managed to stop Jamie as he attempted to lunge at Paul. Then they came to a stop, and they all stepped off their bikes. "What can we do for you?" David stepped up to my brother. His very being radiating malice that made me cower behind Jamie slightly.

I hoped my brother would back down, but no such luck. He squared off to the leather-clad, blonde. "Where's Star?" He spat.

David smiled evilly as though he had been expecting this conversation for a while. "Why don't you take Paul's bike and we'll go find her." The way he said it made my heart speed up.

"No, Jamie!" I exclaimed. Something was wrong about this. If he got on that motorcycle something – I didn't know what – bad would happen. Unfortunately Jamie didn't listen to me.

"Come on." David said, coaxing my brother into going with him. "The boys with look after your sister, don't worry." I looked at Jamie and it was like he was in a trance as he moved away from me and hopped onto the bike I knew to be Paul's. Riding off with David, he had left me with the rest of them.

I turned and found Paul was again close behind me. I narrowed my eyes, to which he laughed. I walked around him and linked my arms through Marko and Dwayne's so Paul couldn't get close to me.

I turned back to him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't tease me, babe." He said and I felt my insides flutter at what he was implying. My cheeks were surely bright red now as I turned back around.

"So, Dwayne." I said, unlinking my arms as we approached a bench sitting down, and motioning for the others to also. "How's Laddie?"

"He's ok." He smiled slightly. There was obviously a lot of care between him and the small boy. "Thank you again for helping us find him. He runs off sometimes when we bring him here."

I looked to Marko who was looking intently at me, while biting his thumb nail. Aww he looked so cute when he did that. His coat was literally an array of different music badges from different bands. "Do you actually like all of those bands, or are you just a poser?" I asked and watched him.

"What type of music do you like?" He asked.

I glanced at his jacket and pointed at different things, "Motley Crue, Alice Cooper, The Scorpions, Kiss... hmmm. I could point at more but I won't because of their current location." I said, as pointing to them on his coat would mean touching his butt and we were not that good friends. He began laughing.

"At least you know good music." I grinned. That was probably the best compliment someone could have given me.

"What did David want with my brother?" I asked.

I saw them look surprisingly guilty. It is not an emotion I expected these boys to have possessed. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, love." Paul said. He was the only one that looked unfazed by what I had asked.

He pulled me to my feet and pressed me into his body. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening I leaning against a wall and Paul was in front of me; however he was no longer touching me. To my surprise that felt wrong, and my body felt cold. I grabbed him forward by his jacket and he came willingly. I pulled him down towards my lips and we began in a heavy make-out session. His tongue entered my mouth and while I tried to fight for dominance, I knew I was going to lose and soon surrendered; all the while my hands never releasing his jacket.

I was being pressed into the wall when Dwayne spoke, "Paul, what are you doing? Stop it!" He said. Paul smirked into my mouth and removed his hands from my waist holding them out so Dwayne could see I was latched on to his jacket, not releasing my mouth though. Then Paul was yanked away from my hands. I could see it was Dwayne who had pulled him away and was now fuming, but Paul just laughed. "Not you. You'll hurt her." Dwayne said to Paul, and I was so confused it was like he was speaking in hieroglyphics.

"Opposed to David?" Then I saw what seemed to be realisation dawn on Paul's face. "Oh... you want her. Ok, just remember, brother: it's no fun if they don't scream." At those words I felt my mouth drop. _Who the hell was that crude? _I was shocked, embarrassed and a little bit excited, to my surprise. Paul looked back and saw how I was gaping at his choice of phrase and laughed, while coming over to drape his arm over me. "Don't worry, baby, if David let's Dwayne have you then you should be all good." He seemed to be talking to me like I was a child, but it, honestly, didn't really matter to me at that moment, because everything that was being said was going in one ear and out the other.

I was being guided to a lighter part of the boardwalk by Paul who still had his arm over my shoulders. He had shut up now, but was smiling to himself. I think he enjoyed the reaction his words had gotten out of me. _Of course David couldn't give me to any of them! I was not a prize. And no way in hell were they going to make me 'scream' as Paul put it – any of them. We'd only just met._ I was lost in my own thoughts, and was only shaken from them when a familiar uniform stepped in front of my line of sight. I looked into the face of my raging dad. He looked utterly furious as he glared at Paul. "Daddy?" I asked trying to calm him down, but I was ignored as he addressed the guys.

"Just because Vernon is missing does not mean your ban does not still hold boys." I glanced at Paul who was wearing a cocky smile while sizing up my dad. I didn't want my dad to physically have to throw the guys off the boardwalk so I spoke up.

"Maybe you guys should go. If you broke the rules its your fault." I said stepping from under Paul's arm. I watched as he glanced to me and then turned signalling to the others to follow suit, which they did after a small smile at me each.

I turned back to my dad and he started yelling, to which passers-by stopped to stare at the security guard shouting at this girl. "What do you think you are doing? You know I don't like you hanging around with most boys, but you picked the worst of the bunch. Was it just to spite me? What have I done?"

"Dad!" I cut him short in his rant which didn't look to end any time soon. "You didn't do anything. I ran into them accidentally one night and got talking. They are not too bad."

"Why did that one punk have his arm around you?" _Oh God!_ Now he asked a question that I didn't have a decent answer for.

"Ermm..." My dad blew up again.

"You had better not seeing him! I'll kill him if you are. You're too young!" He shouted.

"Dad, I'm seventeen and I'm not seeing him anyway!" I said back.

"And where is your brother, he is going to wish to god he was never born."

I remembered then that Jamie was still off with David. _How long were they going to be?_ _Where the hell did they go? Why did David want Jamie to go with him in the first place? I doubt it was to actually go and find Star._ "He said he was trying to make up with Star and he doesn't know when he'll be back." I decided to cover for him, because I knew Jamie was already going to be in trouble. Why add fuel to the fire and tell dad that he went with one of them, on a motorcycle, to god knows where?

I saw my dad's eyes flash with a sort of understanding, "He better be back tonight." He said finally and turned, clearly expecting me to follow him to the security office.

###

It was about three in the morning when I heard my brother come in; but I was half asleep, so I did go and see what had happened. I decided it could wait until the morning at a suitable time. Unfortunately, Jamie didn't wake up in the morning. I didn't think much of it, because he didn't come home until late so he was probably just tired, but when 4:00pm rolled around I decided it was time to get him up. My dad was working the day shift today. If he hadn't have been my brother would have been tossed out of bed early this morning, to be yelled at for allowing me to associate with the boardwalk bikers.

I trudged up the stairs and knocked on the door of my brother's room. When I received no answer, and couldn't even hear rustling behind the door, I decided to open it. There was Jamie sprawled across his bed still in his clothes from the night before, asleep. I poked him and received no immediate response, so I did it harder "Jamie?" This time he grumbled and turned over. "It's four o'clock get up. If you're still in bed when dad comes home he'll flip." I received a wave to signal me to get out, which shocked me. Jamie was never like this. "Are you hungover?"

"No, I'm not hungover, now get the hell out of my room!" He screamed sitting up suddenly, which made me jump back slightly. When he realised he looked down "Sorry." I watched as he looked outside and then rubbed his eyes as though he had a headache.

"You ok? What happened last night?"

I watched as a scowl set on Jamie's face before he spoke. "The bastard never even took me to see her."

"So why did you come home so late?"

"The other's turned up and... I don't know... I guess I stayed and had food? I can't remember." I looked at him questioningly, but he genuinely didn't look like he knew a thing so I let it drop.

"Ok, well dad is pissed." I said and my brother looked at me with a 'why?' look. "Basically he saw me and the guys, and Paul kinda had his arm around me. Dad kicked them off the boardwalk."

"Why did that ass have his arm around you?" Jaime was beginning to get angry I could see it in his face. I could bet he planned on going to the boardwalk tonight and setting that guy straight and off his sister.

I looked at him. Again, like when my dad asked, I didn't really know what to say. "We were just walking, ok?"

"No!" He shouted. "It is not ok. Especially now that dad is going to flip at me." As if on queue we heard our dad walk in the house, and drop his keys on the table downstairs. Jamie glared at me, as if the whole thing was my fault. _I guess it was, but I did plan on it, it just happened!_

I wasn't allowed to leave, as my dad yelled at Jamie for being an "irresponsible child, who only thinks of himself". I think this was mostly so he was able to point and gesture to me when referring to certain parts of his argument, a lot of which I wanted to dispute. However, I was shocked when Jamie decided to stand up, from his place on the sofa, and shout back in my dad's face, "It was her fault! I fucking told her to stay away from them, but she had a death wish! Leave her to it! She is old enough to make her own decisions! She doesn't need her old man breathing down her neck for the rest of her life!" My eyes were wide as saucers, as I watched Jamie storm out of the house, leaving behind me and dad gaping._ He had never spoke to him like that, and he had always looked out for me, so what had happened to cause such a dramatic change?_

Looking to my dad I saw he was still staring the way my brother had gone. "Don't worry, he'll be back." He said to me, without turning and then left the room to go upstairs.

**Shorter one, sorry! But I think a lot happened so it should keep you going for a little bit :)**

**R&R please, I love reading what you guys think!**


End file.
